[unreadable] We are requesting support to continue a highly successful training program that supports predoctoral and postdoctoral training in neuroendocrinology, with a specific focus on homeostasis and the interactions among neuroendocrine systems controlling energy balance, the hypothalamo-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis and reproduction. The University of Cincinnati has enjoyed tremendous growth in neuroscience research over the past decade, with a major concentration of this growth in neuroendocrinology. This is a direct result of the University's explicit commitment to target neuroscience and energy homeostasis as major focus areas for growth and research excellence over the next decade. World-recognized leaders in neuroendocrinology, in the areas of energy balance, HPA axis and reproduction, have been recruited to the faculty ranks in both basic science and clinical Departments in the College of Medicine, and the best of these are mentors on this training grant. These researchers are extremely productive and well funded with a strong history of mentoring successful pre- and postdoctoral trainees. Furthermore, this group of researchers has established a strong set of collaborations and bolstered its ability to provide mentorship and research opportunities to graduate students and fellows working in numerous programs. The strength of the faculty has enabled us to recruit outstanding trainees, and the fruits of this effort are manifest in the productivity and job opportunities that accrued to the trainees supported in the current funding period. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]